


Luck

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fabiano - Freeform, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Seriker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Marcelo fly back to Madrid with the team after their game against Eibar (Nov. 22, 2014).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

“Hey! How did you get a window seat?”

“Luck,” James grinned.

Marcelo laughed and settled next to the Colombian. “You did good today, kiddo.”

“You think so?”

“You scored a goal, right?”

James nodded, “That was luck, too.”

“Nah…you got skills.”

“Gracias.”

“De nada,” Marcelo smiled. “Got plans tomorrow?”

“I wanted to take Salome to park if the weather was nice.”

“Want some company?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” James smiled. “You going to bring Enzo?”

“Mmmhmm and the dogs.”

“Salo will love that. She’s already asking for one.”

“That’s how Enzo was at her age. That’s how we ended up with more than one.”

“She’s so cute, it’s hard to tell her no.”

“Spoken like a new dad,” Marcelo teased.

“I’m not that new!”

“New enough. No, trust me. It doesn’t get any easier to say no when they get older.”

“Great, thanks,” James laughed.

“Hey, I’m just being honest. Anyway, I…um…I've been meaning to tell you something.”

“Okay…”

“I missed you…when you were on international break.”

“I missed you, too.”

Marcelo smiled, “Training’s more fun with you around. That and I had to listen to Fabio whine about missing Cris.”

The two men groaned then laughed, their eyes meeting.

James was about to say something when he heard kissing noises coming from across the aisle.

Marcelo rolled his eyes, “Iker, control your child, please.”

“He’s not my responsibility this trip,” Iker smirked.

“Hey! Be nice!” Sergio replied. “Is that anyway to talk about your husband?”

“Si, nene.”

Marcelo laughed and turned his attention back to James. “Now, where were we?”


End file.
